


Distancias según el papel de carta

by manisseta



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Estás esperando a que me canse, ¿verdad?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancias según el papel de carta

Merriell tiene las mismas manos que su madre, con cicatrices en las palmas y durezas en las yemas. La diferencia son los tiempos: a él se le ha aglutinado la batalla en un lustro y a ella ya le dura cinco décadas. Nana era pequeña cuando la guerra de aquí y al reconocer a su Merriell, que no a éste, le pregunta si les ha dado su merecido a los yanquis. 

Merriell ríe sin que se le oiga mientras su madre llora en la cocina. 

*

El padre de Julien y Merriell se fueron en el mismo tren, pero Oliver Shelton no tenía billete de vuelta. Merriell se entiende con su cuñada lo justo para que sí, oui, je m'occuppe de Julian ce soir. Los domingos se lo lleva a pescar, y los días de escuela no le deja leer tebeos hasta que no termine los deberes. Cuando Georgette se lo recuerda, le hace practicar caligrafía, porque la maestra dice que tiene una letra terrible y que hay que corregírselo. 

Merriell le compra un cuaderno nuevo y le pone la hoja que tiene que copiar al lado. 

-Tienes que hacer la letra así, ¿ves? Que se entienda. 

Y el niño se pone a copiar, dos veces por tarde si le cunde, querido Merriell, lleva lloviendo una semana y los campos de Mobile están anegados. 

*

Sledge viene días antes de Navidad y trae un regalo para Julien: una mariposa disecada, que parece hecha de vidrio, el naranja brillante perfilado en negro azabache. Georgette se pone gotas de perfume detrás de las orejas y se le encienden las mejillas al preguntarle a Merriell si est-ce que lui est marié. 

*

De noche y de lejos, Merriell repite la pregunta, en francés, est-ce que tu es marié. Sledge parpadea y ríe sin quitarse la pipa de la boca. 

-¿Qué?

Merriell le muerde la comisura del labio, flojo, y le susurra al oído lo de la caligrafía del niño, que tiene que mejorar y tu letra se lee muy bien. Eugene sonríe contra su mejilla y promete que enviará más cartas. 

*

Después de año nuevo, son dos cartas las que llegan de Alabama, una para Merriell y otra para Julien, _pero no para que la copie, sino para que me conteste_. El niño tarda una semana en terminar su respuesta, porque el lunes son las canicas de Laurie Walters y el jueves las aventuras de Steve Rogers, y no es lo mismo escribir que hacer buena letra. Concentrado y callado como un santo toda la tarde. Merriell lo observa un rato con una sonrisa distraída, antes de obligarlo a parar e ir a merendar a la cocina, que mamie dice que se te enfría la leche. 

El domingo van a comprar los sellos y Georgette también tiene su carta pour cher Eugene. Merriell sonríe cuando la ve ponerse otra vez colorada.

-No te rgías de mí -dice, cruzándose de brazos. 

-Nah -y le da un beso en la mejilla. 

Es una mujer encantadora, Georgette. Merriell está empezando a quererla como a una hermana. 

*

-No hablas en serio. 

Eugene no levanta a penas la voz, y Merriell no le mira. En el salón, Georgette y mamá van de un lado a otro, porque es domingo y hay invitados, así que se cena en el salón. Georgette lleva unes vestido blanco de punto que se ha hecho ella misma, y los mechones de carbón recogidos en una pinza. De vez en cuando mira nerviosa hacia donde están ellos, y sonríe y se muerde el labio. 

-Estarías cerca. 

Se le ocurre eso. Levanta la mirada y mira el daño que acaba de hacer.

Eugene niega con la cabeza. 

-No, Merriell, no. Estaría lejos. 

Julien les llama para que se acerquen a la mesa. Que mamie dice que va a servir el vino. 

*

Las cartas que llegan en marzo son todas para Julien, y otra para Georgette. 

De ésta última Merriell no sabe nada, hasta que un domingo Georgette no tiene que trabajar, y le invita a ir con ella al cine, mientras Julien se queda con mamie. Van a ver _Dos edades del amor_ , porque a Georgette le encanta Spencer Tracy, y cuando termina la película pasean juntos por la ciudad. Georgette va cogida de su brazo y Merriell ve esa trompeta y ese saxofon que dejan de sonar cuando les ven pasar. Cuando _la_ ven pasar, vestida rojo y con guantes negros. 

-Ce n'est pas grave -le cuenta Georgette, por encima de las melodías que se cantan para ella-. Soy una mujeg adulta, non est-ce que sea une tragedie. Ton frère, lui... Él ega el amog de mi vida. Qui arrive après... -Georgette se encoge de hombros y suspira. Tiene la voz dulce cuando añade que Eugene meguese un amog de su vida. 

-Oui -contesta Merriell, porque con eso está de acuerdo. 

 

*

En abril, Eugene vuelve a escribirle. Todo un sobre y todo un folio para una sola frase. 

_Estás esperando a que me canse, ¿verdad?_

*

-Sólo perderá un día de escuela. Nos vamos el viernes por la mañana y volvemos el domingo. Willy me deja su Chevy. 

Georgette no está muy convencida y sigue pelando habas. 

-Julien no ha salido nunca de Nueva Ogleans -comenta preocupada. Merriell se lava el trabajo de las manos y se sienta a pelar habas con ella. 

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Y así puedes quedar con el carpintero. 

Georgette deja de pelar habas, colorada y furibunda. 

-Non peux pas dire rien delante de este niño. 

*

Mientras el violáceo se disuelve en un azul radiante, Julien se queda dormido en el asiento trasero del Chevy, y en el coche reina la misma paz que en las tardes en que toca escribir carta. Tanto que Merriell a veces se olvida unos instantes del niño y acelera, disuelve el paisaje en ansia, porque él no está esperando a que Eugene se canse, pero si que ha estado esperando demasiado.

*

Le ve llegar de lejos, una bicicleta pelirroja y con gafas de sol entre fragmentos verdes y dorados. Merriell endereza la espalda y los pies se le juntan. Cuando la bicicleta le reconoce, el pedaleo titubea y las ruedas frenan de incredulidad. Merriell se acerca ella y arquea las cejas ante el contenido de la cesta: un saltamontes atrapado en cristal, y un cuaderno hecho hondas. Cuando Julien despierte, querrá ver qué insectos ha dibujado cher Eugene desde diciembre. 

Merriell se acerca todo lo que le queda por acercarse. Eugene no se ha quitado las gafas, y el sol de la tarde cae de bruces contra los cristales. Sus manos se aferran pálidas al manillar, y la derecha tiene manchas de carboncillo. Merriell alarga la suya, difumina el gris nudillo abajo con las puntas de sus dedos hasta colarse por debajo de la manga blanca, y quedarse allí a contar el pulso. 

-¿No es hora de que te busques un trabajo como manda el Señor?

Eugene se quita las gafas con la otra mano y, con el sol volviéndolas cobre, Merriell piensa que podría contarle también las pestañas. 

*

Las hierbas están altas, así que Eugene sienta a Julien encima del coche y le baja los dobladillos del pantalón hasta los zapatos. Dice que por supuesto cuando Julien pide si puede llevar la red para atrapar insectos, y carga él con los botes de cristal en una mochila de pana.

-¿Llevo algo, yo? -musita Merriell, justo antes de un bostezo.

Eugene sonríe mientras se coloca bien la mochila. 

-Tú intenta seguir el ritmo. 

A Merriell se le cierran los ojos un segundo y Eugene le seca una lágrima de sueño con el pulgar. La brisa huele a menta, y al siguiente parpadeo se ven mejor con la nitidez del aire y la sonrisa en el cuerpo. 

Eugene extiende la mano y Julien se hace con ella automáticamente. Con el primer paso, Eugene ya está contando historias sobre la tierra que pisan y los insectos que vuelan. Merriell estira los brazos y rueda el cuello antes de ponerse en marcha, y Julien se lo reprocha.

-¡Venga, tío Merriell! 

-Que os sigo, os sigo -responde él, sonriendo perezosamente al sol blanco.


End file.
